


To Hold a Dream

by cadkitten



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Coming Untouched, Condoms, Frottage, Masturbation, Mechanophilia, Other, Sex with a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Dream car or not, there had always been something about Pig that set him fully on edge in all the best ways. It felt like the way Gansey looked at Blue. It seared him in the way he imagined it might be if Blue and Gansey ever kissed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have a thing for car sex. Ronan clearly has a thing for the Camaro. For those who are here without context (trust me, I feel ya, I'm all up in reading every one of these fics with these certain tags on them) here's the Pig's an orange 1973 Camaro. _This one_ specifically - <http://maggie-stiefvater.tumblr.com/post/62056941850/while-we-are-car-photo-ing-here-is-the-1973>

Ronan honestly didn't think Gansey would ever choose to leave him alone with the Camaro again after what happened. It wasn't every day that your friend forgave you for wrecking their pride and joy just because you _dreamed_ them a new one. Then again, he supposed it wasn't every day someone could dream up a car - or really, anything. 

He paused a few feet from him. _Pig_. It was such a strange name to think of the car by, but the way Gansey said it always left Ronan feeling flayed open inside. All the affection Ronan had ever wanted - not necessarily from Gansey, just from _someone_ \- said within the single word. He let the idea of Gansey's tone fill his mind as he finished the trek from building to car and placed a hand on its hood. A shudder slid up his spine, desire coiling hot and ready under his skin. 

Dream car or not, there had always been something about Pig that set him fully on edge in all the best ways. It felt like the way Gansey looked at Blue. It seared him in the way he imagined it might be if Blue and Gansey ever kissed. He sighed, fingertips brushing lightly along the orange paint as he circled the car. His fingers danced along the trunk and then carefully against the side of the body until he grasped the handle and eased the door open. 

Hesitation didn't exist this time, not for a single infinitesimal second, as Ronan slid onto the bucket seat, allowed the cracked leather to caress him. He pulled the door closed and palmed the gear shift. His palm rotated over the tip of it and then slid down along the metal shaft, tips of his fingers trailing along where it disappeared down inside the bowels of the car. His heart beat faster.

He could feel that fateful race in his veins, hear the shift from third to fourth, _feel_ the win that should have been in his veins. He leaned forward and rested his cheek against the steering wheel, closed his eyes against the world, and reached down with his free hand to palm himself. Both hands followed the straining length of metal and flesh alike, measured and compared and grasped eagerly until he couldn’t stand another second of this sort of inaction. 

Ronan sat back and let go of the gear shift, quickly unbuttoned the three buttons keeping his jeans closed and freed himself to the heated air of the car. Pleasure sped in his veins and gasoline bit at his nostrils. Arousal thrummed like the thundering horses contained within Pig's engine and he wished like hell it was on. His hips rolled, his cock sliding along the steering wheel. A few quick jerks of his hips, an aborted shudder, and he made up his mind. He couldn't bring himself to violate Pig _too bad_ given it wasn't his car. Given _poor_ Gansey had to handle whatever he defiled. 

The thought wound nasty in his mind and he thrilled as he slid over the center console, straddled it and sank to his knees astride it. Sliding forward, he eased his cock against the gear shift and threw back his head with a deep sigh. His hips rocked and his cock slid along the length of Pig's _shaft_ making him feel dirty, desperate, _beautiful_. A breathy little sound left him and instantly he had one hand around them, cradling himself to the car's stick as he began to jerk off. 

His thighs tightened and his heart pounded. His mouth opened in silent cries that wanted to be screams, his breath rasped in and out as if he'd taken part in some unseen marathon. His heart soared like it hadn't in so long he'd forgotten what it felt like. His hips jerked and that was it. He began to thrust, desperate noises filling the car as he humped the Pig's stick like he'd die if he couldn't cum.

While he'd done something similar with the BMW, it just wasn't the same. He _liked_ his BMW, but he _coveted_ the Camaro. The sensation of taking from each was entirely different. 

As it turned out, the sensation of cumming with each was entirely different as well. So different that he came with a shocked cry, his back arched and his entire body trembling as he shot pulse after pulse of his orgasm all over the dash and the console and then down his fingers and all over the shifter. He shuddered hard and then his thighs gave out, crashing him back down onto the console to sit sprawled between both seats, panting and trembling and _blown_.

He swore he felt the seasons pass, swore he saw the inside makings of everything he'd ever dreamed, and then he swore he was going to have a heart attack as he opened his eyes to find Adam Fucking Parrish staring at him through the windshield, his arms crossed, and a funny little look on his face.

Something bitingly unfamiliar curled in Ronan's gut, rising and threatening until Adam just shook his head and came around to the driver's side, popping open the door and pointedly looking anywhere but at what Ronan had done. "Was going to tell you it'd be a bad idea to go racing Pig again, but I suppose that wasn't what you had in mind." Adam said it with the sensibility of a man that had _seen things_ and Ronan supposed when you worked on cars for a living, you probably did see some shit. He also supposed he wasn't alone in this sort of sordid little desire. 

"I will tell you that you've got about ten minutes before Gansey gets here and I'm pretty sure he'll shit a brick if he sees Pig like this."

Ronan wasn't entirely certain that it was _Pig_ he'd shit a brick about so much as Ronan _in_ Pig without an invitation again. He sighed, pulled himself into the passenger seat and shuffled around until he got his pants done back up. He pulled a shop rag from under the passenger seat and made quick work of swiping up his cum from the gear shift, the console, and then the dash. He cleaned and then re-cleaned, and then slid out of the car and slammed the door.

Adam regarded him over the top of the Camaro, his eyes unreadable before he, too, slammed his door and turned his back, walking back toward Monmouth Manufacturing. Ronan pursed his lips and followed, leaving enough room between them that he wouldn't have to talk. He wasn't sure it was a good idea to say anything at all to Adam at the moment - or, perhaps, ever again - after what he'd seen, but he supposed answers to mundane questions like that would all come out in the wash.

In the meantime, he had evidence to hide and Chainsaw to feed. And maybe, just maybe, he had a bit of a fantasy to re-enact in the privacy of his bedroom.

He was sure Chainsaw wouldn't tell.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't actually all that difficult to get Adam to share all the dirty things Ronan imagined he'd seen in his time as a mechanic. All it really took was Adam leaning on his dresser, arms crossed over his chest and a pinched look on his face that told Ronan he was in need of having _that_ conversation with him after what he'd seen.

Adam had cracked open so easily after that. Ronan bluntly telling him what he'd done and why and Adam sighing and sharing the things he'd found the evidence of. Used condoms, cum in places no one should ever have their dick stuck. Gear shifts that smelled like the women who'd driven them in. Broken parking breaks and a myriad of other _accidental_ things that people were apparently okay with shuffling off on the random mechanic willing to not mention anything about how things came to be where they were.

Adam had gone after that, leaving Ronan to an entire array of new fantasies involving both Pig and his BMW. He spent the entire afternoon caged in his room, dick in hand, fingers buried in his ass, desperation on the air. It had been glorious.

So glorious, in fact, that all it took was Gansey being out for the evening in order to lure Ronan back to Pig. He circled the car just as he had last time, fingers dragging along the orange paint, grasping the door handle, and his body sliding inside like he was born to be there.

It took nothing at all for him to make the decision of a lifetime. His heart pounded in his chest as he reached into his pocket, retrieving a condom and a rubber band. Licking his lips, he opened the foil, stuffed it back in his jeans, and then rolled the latex down over the gear shift. The rubber band went around the metal shaft, tightening the latex barrier in place. 

With one last glance at Monmouth, Ronan made his decision and crawled astride the console, using the back of the seats as support, digging his knees into the leather bucket seats as both hands hurriedly unfastened his jeans. He dragged them down over the swell of his ass and took a moment. His eyelids slid closed and his breathing evened out though his heart was still racing in his chest. He could _feel_ the sin as it leaked into his every fiber of his being over what he was about to do. He shuddered, head tipping back, his breath rushing between parted lips as he rolled his hips, pushing his ass back against the shifter.

The hard ball at the top nudged against him and he gasped, pushing back against it instantly, rocking back until his toes were supporting him against the floorboards, his shins digging into the seats. It should have hurt his legs, probably would later, but he couldn't bring himself feel pain in that moment, only the intense pleasure of what he was about to do. Heat pooled in his gut, his already straining cock twitching as he rocked against the ball, rubbing it against his sensitive hole.

His toes curled as he pushed. At first his body resisted him despite the lube and prep he'd put time into before even leaving his room. Then, blessedly, his body began to open up and let the Camaro in. His cock strained and he swore he was getting harder as he pressed his body down onto the shifter, feeling the thick ball atop the shaft slide up inside him, the smooth metal behind it.

He sank down onto it until he was crouched over the console, gearshift buried deep in his asshole, prick dripping into the cup holders. He sat there a moment, just memorizing how it felt so deep inside him, biting harshly at his lower lip until he let go in favor of moaning as he lifted up and rocked back onto his knees on the seats, shifter barely kept inside him by the tight squeeze of his rim around it. For a few frantic seconds he fucked back on it like that, the ball nearly popping out of his ass with every desperate movement, his breath panting loudly in the otherwise quiet car.

He was _having sex_ with Pig. _Finally_.

Arousal slammed through him in waves, creating jerky movements and loud pleas, his fingers digging into the leather of the seats, hauling him forward and then letting him fall back. It was like a damn dream, except _better_. Even though Pig was a product of his dreams it felt surreal that he was finally doing this. 

The world hazed around him and Ronan sank back down as far as he could take it, rocking his hips as he caught his breath, sliding his left hand down to give himself a few quick strokes before grasping the seat again and leaning forward once more, starting to fuck himself in earnest on the gearshift. It sounded as obscene as it felt, the wet suctioning sound of the shifter nearly coming out of his lubed up asshole and then plunging back inside. 

His thighs quivered and his biceps burned. His lungs screamed for more air and his head swam with the self-created heat of what he was doing. His toes dug into the floorboard and the seats began to squeak with the needy way he was fucking himself on the shifter. The thick bulb of the shaft buried itself in him and he trembled, throwing back his head, sweat trickling down his spine as he grazed the most sensitive of spots this time. His penis tensed and he _felt_ the thick stream of precum slide down his shaft, dripping to the car below. 

Something deeper and needier than anything he'd ever felt took hold then, forced his body into a hysterical fit of fucking himself down onto the Pig's shaft. His mouth fell open, a cry of pleasure he never thought he'd actually let free voicing itself for the world to hear as he clenched tight around the shifter and then began to cum. He spasmed around it, again and again, thick spurts of his cum spattering the cup holders and console, dripping down between the seats and soaking into the Pig's carpet. 

He came until he was certain he was about to black out and it was only another pointed slam of his hips that shocked him out of it and had him pitching toward the seats, desperate for the stimulation to stop, the gearshift sliding from his asshole with a nasty little pop as he flopped against the seats, cheek buried against the leather.

The distinct scent of leather, cum, and anal sex filled the car and for one moment, Ronan basked in it, basked in the fact that he'd just had the best sex of his life with the Camaro and it was the most delicious of all the sins he'd ever committed. His cock twitched and a little string of precum oozed down between the seats. Ronan just watched it happen, satisfaction humming in his veins and something possessive telling him to leave some of his evidence behind, rubbed into the carpet and forever staking his claim upon this car. 

Pig was _his_ to fuck. Maybe he was Gansey's to drive, to caress each day. But he was _Ronan's_ to have sex with. 

He bit his lip, pushed himself up, and surveyed the damage with a naughty little smirk on his lips. What Gansey didn't know, couldn't hurt him.


End file.
